Azumi Goto
| birth_place = Yonabaru, Okinawa, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | family = Sakuya Goto (Younger sister) | spouce = Haruna Sakazaki | billed = Okinawa, Japan | trainer = Shinjiro Yoshida | website= | debut =November 2011 | retired = }} Azumi Goto-Sakazaki (born November 10, 1992) is a Japanese female wrestler currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling under their Empire brand. Early Life Azumi comes from a well off, respected family in Okinawa. Her family is known for running the largest fishing business in South Japan, her father Daisuke runs the business along side her mother Aika. Azumi’s younger sister Sakuya is an ex-pro wrestler that retired due to multiple injuries that she was unable to heal up from. Goto was a tennis player through most of her life, winning multiple junior championships in the Okinawa area, she was also said to be a volleyball player when she was younger and would go on to represent her prefecture alongside her school team at the 2010 High School Nationals but gave up both sports to pursue her wrestling training. Goto’s love for wrestling apparently began when she was around 5 watching a Joshi Match with her father. It was also her father, Daisuke that introduced her to her first mentor Shinjiro Yoshida, who is considered the biggest sports legend to come out of Okinawa. Her training would begin at the age of 16 and she would officially turn pro at the age of 18. Okinawa Pro Wrestling (November 2011 - December 2012) Beginning as Magical Princess Ayumi Goto would have her first official match in a pre show dark match under the name of Ayumi. Azumi would continue to wrestle under that name for 4 months before being repackaged as “Magic Princess” Ayumi, a gimmick that Goto came up with because of her love for Anime and more importantly the Magic Girl genre. With her “Magic Princess” persona, Goto would be pick up her first notable wins in OPW and she would soon challenge Joshi Champion MAYA, only to face her in losing effort. Because she had lost but the ref didn’t see her foot on the rope, Ayumi was given another shot at MAYA’s Joshi Championship, and once again suffer defeat via submission. During the match Goto would injure her left knee but push on till her defeat, she was not seen at OPW Events until June when she was repackaged again. Return From Injury Goto would officially return to injury and under her real name, she would start to pick up wins. On November 15, five days after her 19th Birthday. Azumi would capture her first title and end the year long reign of former rival MAYA, the reign didn’t last long as she would drop it back to MAYA on December 5th after the match, Goto would take to the microphone and say that she’s officially heading to JET as her contract expired the night before. This would be the last appearance of Azumi Goto in OPW. Joshi Extreme Takeover (January 2013 - November 2015) Young Lioness Goto would join the JET Roster under the mentorship of Kira Sakazaki (Coincedently the older brother of her spouse, Haruna Sakazaki) and Miss Manami. She spent up to two months working as a young lioness, which meant her jobs including cleaning the Dojos, cleaning the showers, make food for the veterans and much more. Azumi would make her officially debut for JET in April under her real name but in a losing effort, she would continue to lose multiple matches. This would continue till July where she would pick up her first win via Roll-up. Team Up with Mei Hatsukyo Starting in August, Azumi and fellow rookie Mei Hatsukyo would team up for the annual JET “Rise Together” Tag Tournament. During this time Azumi and Mei would place first in their block only to lose in the finals, through this tournament Azumi and Mei would form a friendship and Mei would call Azumi, “Onee-Chan” meaning older sister as a sign of respect. The team would continue their run of form, even facing the JET Duo Championship, Yuzuki Ishikawa and Meiko at JET’s annual Korakuen Hall Show in October and the pair would win the match to capture their first titles in JET. Goto and Hatsukyo would hold the title until December 20th where they would drop the titles. The team would be off-screen for a while until late January The Outsiders During a JET Event in February, a trio consisting of heel Joshi, Yuzuki Ishikawa, Meiko and Mio would start calling themselves Stardom Trio and would hold all the championships that JET had. With Yuzuki and Meiko holding the tag titles and Mio holding the JET Championship. They would dare any three girls to come out and try to challenge them, a new theme music would play as Azumi, Mei and a debuting 19-year-old Sakuya Goto would accept the challenge and soon a brawl between the two groups with Goto’s group winning the brawl. The three would pull out a flag that read “Outsiders”, the trio would declare war on the Stardom Trio. The name itself comes from the fact that all three girls didn’t start their careers in JET. A feud between the two groups ensued for over a year but the Stardom Trio would win the last and final battle in June’s Japan Wrestle Festival featuring all the major promotions around the country in a big supercard like show. The match itself would be bad in the long run for The Outsiders as Sakuya would tear her ACL and Mei was wrestling her last match before heading to EAW’s Developmental Territory. Final Run in JET It was said that Sakuya would be out for at least a year and that meant Azumi would be without her stable. She would continue to feud with the Stardom Trio, alone but would continue to face defeat from them. In September, JET announced a 16 Joshi tournament called “Rise To The Occasion”. Azumi would win the tournament, giving her a final shot at Mio’s JET Championship that she had won due to Cloud Matsuda’s signing to Elite Answers Wrestling. The final match between the long Azumi/Outsiders vs Mio/Stardom Trio feud happened at JET's largest show till date. Taking place at Nippon Budokan with 10,000 live. Azumi and Mio would face off in a 45 Minute Ironman Match which Azumi would win with the final score of 3-2. Goto would take a mic and say that she won’t be able to defend this title with honor as she had accepted a contract offer from EAW, she would thank the people around her that made her what she is in JET and said that even in her heart, she was a Joshi no matter what they would say. This was Azumi’s last appearance in JET as she would head to Elite Answers Wrestling and she was vacating her title on the same night she had won it. Elite Answers Wrestling (January 2016 - Present) In-Wrestling: *Finishing Moves: **Hizageri (Busaiku Knee to either a kneeling or standing opponent) **Imperial Regalia (Emerald Flowsion) - Adopted from Shinjiro Yoshida **Red Heart (Bloody Sunday) **Shoryu Kekkai (Muta Lock/Inverted STF) *Signature Moves: **Backstabber **Fujiwara Armbar **Juji-Gatame **Multiple Strike variations ***Corner Dropkick ***Discus Elbow Smash ***Headbutt ***Knee Strikes ***Knife Edge Chop ***''Ko-Oh'' (Bicycle Knee Lift/V-Trigger) ***Lariat ***Machine Gun Chops to a cornered opponent ***''Muramasa'' (Spinning Heel Kick to an opponent in the corner; sometimes followed up with a Saito Suplex) ***Palm strikes ***Penalty kick ***Shoot kicks ***Switchblade Kick ***''Uraken'' (Spinning Backfist) ***Yakuza Kick **Multiple Suplex Variations: ***Dragon ***''Falcon Arrow'' (Sitout) ***German ***Japanese Ocean Suplex (Double Hammerlock German) – Adopted from Miss Manam ***Saito Suplex ***Snap ***Tiger ***Vertical **Running Senton **''Sata-Otoshi'' (Judo Flip into a sleeper hold) **Suicide Dive **Uranage Championships and Other Accomplishments: *Elite Answers Wrestling: **Control In the Vault Briefcase Holder **Most Valuable Elitist Awards: ***Vixen/Woman Of The Week (Two times) ***Promoer Of The Week (Three times) ***Beef Of The Week (Two times) Category:EAW Category:EAW Vixens